Fairy's New Pharaoh
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: After the final duel, Atem is transported to the Fairy Tail realm with new friendship, funny moments and epic battles. Join him in these new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**I was borrowing this story but are going to change some of it. Recently I been watching Yu-gi-oh and thought that I could make a chapter about it in my story on wattpad.**

* * *

In the forest outside of Magnolia the body of a young boy with spikey dark purple, and black hair with blonde strands that defied gravity. His attire consisted of a dark blue shirt matched with tan pants, and black shoes. Upon his chest was a iron chain holding a upside down gold pyramid. Two people were walking forward him.

"Hmm, what's this?" A female voice asked as she came across the body.

"Is he dead?" Another male voice questioned.

"You idiot, he's still breathing" The female voice said.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking." The male said.

"Not surprising." The female said.

The duo that found the boy both had white hair, the female seemed to be more of a tomboy, that would grow into an attractive female. While the boy looked more like a timid child contrary to his size which would warrant a more boisterous and confident person.

Other than that the two were as normal as two kids would be.

"Well we should get him to the guild and see if he's okay." The girl said looking over the unconscious boy then turned to her companion "Come on carry him." She ordered to which the boy followed immediately.

"You really are a slave driver sis." The boy said to his sister.

"Just do it, without the complaining." The siblings went into the city to a building that was in front of a lake.

* * *

The girl kicked the door open yelling "We're back Fairy Tail!" She looked at the brawl that was going on and how her best rival were trying to stop it. "Ha I don't think that'll work Erza."

The red head in armor responded to her name being called. "Shut up Mira!"

The girl now known as Mira ran past her to a really short man who was at the bar who was laughing at the brawl. "Hey master, my brother and I got some unconscious kid with us, we will be putting him in the infirmary." The man nodded.

"Good thinking Mira... why don't you stay with this one till he wakes up?" The man said as he watched Mira's reaction.

"Why me, I wanted to join the fight to." Mira complained to which every member of the guild stopped fighting and went to talking or going to a board of request. "Kill joys... Fine I'll watch over him." The whole guild cheered and went back to brawling as Mira went to the infirmary and waited for her brother.

After a few minutes of waiting she snapped "Where the HELL is Elfman!"

"I'm right here, now help me get him on the bed." Mira's brother said at the front doorway.

Mira got up and helped him put the boy on the bed.

"I'll see ya at home sis?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah just make sure Lisanna doesn't do something stupid." Elfman nodded and left his sister to her job.

"Well theirs no point in staying awake when he's asleep, might as well just catch some sleep myself." Mira said as she went to sleep. Unknowingly that the pyramid's eye had a small gold light before going out.

* * *

 **This chapter will be short but I'll try my best with the next after all I haven't seen the whole show yet and I mean Yu-gi-oh not Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

Atem woke up in what looks like an infirmary, he remembered the final duel to be able to be at peace. But being in the real world had him confused, the most confusing thing was that an old man was sitting next to him with a grandpa smile. That smile reminded him of Yugi's grandfather used to have. Sitting up from the comfortable bed and looked at the old really short man.

"Looks like you're finally awake." The old man said to Atem, who raised an eye brow before feeling a small headache.

"Where am I and who are you?" The young pharaoh asked. His voice had changed to the one when he was younger, making him sound like an eleven year old.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself." The old man said and cleared his throat. "My name is Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail guild, which you are right now in our infirmary."

"Guild?" Atem questioned. "What's a guild?" Makarov was now the one raising an eye brow.

"You don't know what a guild are?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"When it means you're not from here at all?" Atem nodded.

"I think so. This place is a lot different from where I come from."

"And where do you come from?"

"Domino city, Japan."

"Well, it surely means you come from an entire different world, I would like to keep this 'from another world thing' between you and me."

"Understood."

"Then I should explain the basics of this world. Here, 10% of the population are wizards or mages. We use magic in everyday life, some of these mages also join guilds to bring fame and fortune. My guild is one of those guilds that many people, young and old, join to help people. But there's also dark guilds that have done crimes for money and want to do everything for money. Before I continue, I would like to know your name."

"Atem. I've just got back my memories about myself, before that I was called many names such as the owner of the pendant I'm wearing. Yugi Muto."

"Well, I like both names, so your full name would be Yugi Atem Muto now you're living here. Wouldn't it be easier for someone to remember you." Atem thought for a while before nodding. "Well I should continue, everyone can have different sort of magic, both holder and caster types. Holder types need an item to use magic while caster types can use magic through there body. There so many elements that you can't even count. But Fairy Tail's different from other guilds, we members treat each other as family and have been so since the founders time." He also explained some more basic stuff and some things about the guild.

"Sound like you're proud being master."

"Yes, that I am but sometimes they drive me crazy, mostly the younger generation. They always starts fights in the guild hall when they have a chance."

Atem chuckled. "That's better than nothing, you have to fight some times and make mistakes or else the best of friends might not be what they hoped for."

"Maybe you're right, but how come you have such good advice?"

"Those advices have I heard many times in the past." The young pharaoh started telling the old master his adventure with some explanations of different things, for example the Millenium items, his forgotten memories and such. Leaving the emotional parts behind such as Yugi's sacrifice back then they dueled against Rafael. That's something he wants to forget and every time it comes up he feel guilt over that he couldn't take Yugi's fate. To his surprise, Makarov was taking it all in and believed every word Atem was saying. "...I was about to get to the after life before I got here."

"If I understand correct, you were an old pharaoh that was trapped in that very puzzle you have around your neck and couldn't remember anything about your past until recently." Atem nodded and sat in front of him, feeling something in his pocket. Taking it out, Atem saw it was his duel monster deck he had under the time with he's other self. "My deck!"

"So, those are the cards that have won many duels and became something of extreme value for tha' Yugi boy you've telling me about."

Just then, a crash was heard in the room next to the infirmary, making the two look at the door.

"Oh no, they are at it again!" Makarov said, jumping off the chair and walks to the door.

Atem decided to follow him, putting his cards back into his pocket. Upon opening the door, Atem have seen many brawls, mostly started by Joey, but that wasn't nothing compared to this. Many tables and chairs was destroyed, some places was even burned. A lot of people, having the same mark as on Makarov's shirt in different places and colors somewhere on their body's, most of the members was almost the same age as he is right now, if not older or younger. Atem looked at the old man who was calm but the Millenium Puzzle bearer could sense a little anger inside. Makarov started to grow gigantic, Atem become a little nervous over this sudden transformation maybe even scared. Looking at the people in front of him, they all had stopped as there master had grown up to the roof.

"STOP YOUR FIGHTING! DON'T YOU SEE WE HAVE A GUEST!" Makarov shrinks back into normal size to make his members see Atem. "This is Yugi Atem Muto and will stay here for some time and maybe even become a member." The old man walks away as the younger generation walks over to the tri-colored haired boy.

"So you're the guy Mira and Elfman brought?" A black haired boy said, who was only wearing his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes." A girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail said, the black haired boy named Gray panicked and run to find his clothes.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." A scarlet haired girl said and holds out her hand. "I'm Erza."

"Nice to meet you, Erza." Atem said shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm Cana Albarona and that guy you saw was Gray." The brown haired girl said and gestured to the black haired boy, who was coming back with a pink haired boy of the same age. The two was fighting until Erza got between them.

"Stop fighting, you two." She said pushing them apart.

"What the hell was that for!" The pink haired boy said as Cana and Atem walk to them.

"Did you forget what master just told us?" Erza questioned the boy, pointing at Atem.

"Hmm, you mean that's him." The boy said stupid and gets a smack on his head by Erza, this started an argument between the two.

"That's Natsu, he joined only a few hours ago." Cana explained, as they watched the argument. "Since he joined the guild, they've been getting into fights more often because he gets into arguments with Gray." A small smile appeared on Atem's face as it was similar to when Joey started fights because he got angry at different people. Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at Atem like he was gettinng something from him.

"What is that sound?" Natsu thought out loud making all of them look at him.

"What sound, flame brain?" Gray said, making Natsu growl at him.

"The noise coming from that guys pocket!" The pink haired boy said annoyed.

"From my pocket?" Atem said, he then hears the sound of something purring. He takes out his cards, the sound was familiar to one of his monsters, the others looks confused at him as Atem searches for which one of them causing the sound. As he founds it, taking it out of his deck, the card shined brightly making all of them shield there eyes. As soon it fainted, a ball of hair with two big eyes and small green feet was floating in front of the top duelist. All of the members watched the thing look at Atem with happy eyes. "Kuriboh!" The hairball started to cuddle it's master. Once it stopped, Atem pat it's head. "Good to see you again, my friend."

"Wow, he summoned that?" A member said.

"It looks like it can't do much." Another member said.

"That was amazing." Natsu said in awe.

"Looks like we could have use of those cards after all." Master Makarov said, who were sitting on the bar counter.

"Master..." Erza said unsure.

"Erza, those cards that Yugi is holding have a heart themselves. Meaning he can summon both monsters that can come for his aid and call upon special magic as well, even magical traps." He explained and looked at Yugi. "Am I right?"

"You're correct, my cards could actually only be used as a card game but now I can do what those in the past could do." Yugi said, Kuriboh turned back into a card in the deck. "He's one of my weakest in attack but can be the strongest in defense with a magic card."

"Then, you should know that the magic you just used is lost magic." Makarov said eyeing on the cards.

"What?!" All of the members said in surprise.

"That magic is called 'Card summon', it allows the user to make cards come to life. Many have tried but no one could make it work until now." The master explained further. The members stared at Yugi in awe.

 _'So, my cards are the cause why I can use it.'_ The young pharaoh thought as he looked proudly at the cards in his hands, holding them tight. _'Thanks, Yugi...'_

* * *

After a few minutes, his saviors was introduced which ended with Erza and Mira fight that started a guild fight again. Yugi sat on a table that seemed untouched by the fight, and started going through his deck. To his relief, the Egyptian God cards was in it as well some of his strongest cards. Cana and a blue haired girl was sitting with him to avoid the brawl themselves. Cana sat next to him, looking interested in what he was doing. The blue haired girl, as Cana introduced as Levy, was sitting in front of them reading a book.

"Wow, Yugi. Are all of these cards yours?" Cana admired the cards that are now laying on the table, picking up the Dark Magician Girl. "They're really well painted to be card sealed monsters."

"Most of them have I won against others, while the rest I got when I first begin." Yugi explained as the brown haired girl gave the card back. "Maybe I could teach you how to play sometime, _if_ we find more of these."

Levy looked up from her book. "Can't you make your own deck from scratch?" She asked, now getting interested.

"Yes, you can actually. I forgot that part. A few duelists make there own cards but the chances of getting really strong ones like my Egyptian Gods is zero. They are one of a kind, sealed with the real ones." Yugi said, he graders the cards, fixing them back in a nice pile. "We maybe be able to make a deck for the both of you. If we find different monsters or come up with some ourselves, you guys will get started in no time."

"We can go to the library, there they have a lot of info about different monsters." Levy suggested as all three stood up, Levy shutting her book and Yugi puts the cards in his pocket. "Let's go and fix our duel monster decks."

The three run to the library, the girls decided to make two different decks. Levy decided making one inspired by the Fairy Tail members, thinking it would be pretty funny. Cana, however, decided upon a deck similar to Yugi but with other monsters. Thanks to Yugi's skills and experiences, they were able to make the decks and go over the rules. The girls, who learned everything quite quickly, wanted to help Yugi find somewhere to live but first he need to join the guild.

"Yugi, you don't have nowhere to live, right?" Levy asked and the tri-colored haired boy nodded. "Then you should join the guild to get money enough to have somewhere to live."

"You could also do the jobs to get food and clothes to wear." Cana explained.

"Maybe, after all I want to spent more time with you guys." Yugi said with a smile. "You guys remind me of my friends back home, so maybe I should join."

"Yeah!" The girls said at the same time, which made all of them laugh together.

"Then you should tell master about it, I'm sure he'll be very happy." Levy said as all three of them got back to the main room.

To there surprise, the brawl had ended and the members were cleaning up the big mess. The three walked over to Makarov, who still sat on the bar table drinking in happiness. They all wondered what happened while they were gone.

"Master, what happened?" Cana asked, glancing at Natsu and Gray who was sitting against a wall.

"Thanks to Erza and Mira's brutal strength, they knocked out most of the others and it ended very fast." The old man said, taking another sip.

"Makarov, may I ask you something?" Yugi asked, making everyone look at him. "I would like to join the guild."

"I thought you'll never ask." The Master said and the whole guild cheered in happiness. Makarov took out a stamp from behind the bar, making Yugi confused before remembering about that every member in a guild must have a guild mark somewhere on there body to see what guild you're in. "Where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"Dark blue on my upper right arm." Makarov stamped that spot and the Fairy Tail mark was placed.

"Welcome to our family!" Makarov called out, members started greeting him and welcomed Yugi with respect.

Later on, Yugi and Cana decided to play some more and Levy had to get to the female dorm, Fairy Hills, but promised to go with them on Yugi's first job the next day. It hadn't gone long before the other kids started to watch as Cana loses pretty much.

"You won again!" Cana exclaimed for the third time in a row and stood up.

"Yeah, and I haven't even played some of my strongest." Yugi explained, and took out his Dark Magician. "Maybe it's because you're still a beginner at this. Also I'm the best duelist in the world back home."

"The best duelist, huh..." Gray said, who had lost his shirt.

"Gray, your shirt." Mira said and Gray jumped of realization.

"So, Yugi..." Said person looked at Erza. "How was your home like?" She asked to change the subject and everyone else around him also wanted to know.

"It's a pretty big town and there, not many people can use magic." He said simply, while everyone got shocked.

"How can you not live with magic?!" Mira exclaimed as if he was crazy.

"Instead of magic, we use electricity to help in our needs of everyday life, we also have more advanced technology such as boats with engines and the duel discs we use in duels. The only ones that could use magic was the ancient Egypt and the bearers of the Millenium items." Yugi explained careful enough to not blow his cover and looked at the Puzzle around his neck. "One of the items is the one around my neck, the Millenium Puzzle. It said to give power and dark knowledge to the one who completed it. The one who completed it after 5 000 years, was a dear friend of mine after 8 years of trying to solve it." He looked up to the group around him, who all were smiling.

"He sound like more than just a friend." Erza said and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, we became more like brothers than partners that looked a lot alike. My very last duel I had was with him, that was just before I got here." A small smile appeared on his lips. "He was one of the very few who could beat me in a duel, even with the Egyptian God cards, he still won."

"Wow..." The group said in awe and they wanted to meet this person themselves. Makarov was walking to the group of kids while Cana was stacking her deck.

"Children..." He said and got there attention. "...isn't time for you to go, it's getting late and we don't want anything happen to you, also I want to talk with Yugi myself." All of them nodded, saying there good byes before walking out of the guild together with the other members. "Looks like you're quite popular by the younger generation, Atem." Yugi was stacking his own deck before looking at the guild master. "I know you don't have somewhere to live, so you can use one of the beds in infirmary for the time being. Also I would like to help you train your magic, so tomorrow morning we start and you should ask Natsu or Gray to help you train hand to hand combat just in case." Yugi nodded, he was about to walk away when Makarov stopped him. "That 'Yugi' boy sounds like a very nice but clever boy."

"He showed me that winning isn't everything and also what kindness is meant to be, even against a rival." Atem said, and walks away to the infirmary door. "Good night, master." He goes in and closed the door.

"You're something very special and unique." Makarov muttered to himself. "You did a good job showing him those things, Yugi Muto."

* * *

Back in Atem's world, the real Yugi was walking to school as he heard a voice say, _"You did a good job showing him those things, Yugi Muto."_ He stopped walking and looked behind him as his friends looked at him confused.

"Yugi, you okay?" Joey asked the shorter boy. Yugi looked at his best friend.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked the group.

"Hear what?" Tea said.

"A voice saying 'You did a good job showing him those things'?" Yugi said and the group shocked there heads.

"We should get going or else we'll be late." Bakura said.

"Right!" The other said and begin to go away, Yugi glanced back one last time before running to catch up with he's friends.

* * *

Back with Atem, who couldn't sleep. His thoughts was on how he got to Earthland and why. The young pharaoh was starring at the celling to figure out why, but couldn't come to an answer. Yugi turned his head to the big window not to far from his bed. He sat up, taking of his covers and walked to the window. The stars was shinning bright as well was the moon. The water sparkled by the moonlight.

"The stars and the moon looks the same as back home. But I still wonder why I'm not in after life." He said and shrugged. "The only way to find out is to search for answers and thanks to the new friends I made, I might get those answers a lot faster even if they don't know the truth." Yugi looked down on his chest were the cartouche with his name written in hieroglyphics, he smiled over the memory when they saved him in given his name. "Maybe we will meet again, Yugi."

* * *

 **Sorry if it took a long time! I had writers block for the last part and had to rewrite a lot of it because of my computer didn't want to work. I will put some things that happens to Yugi in there world as the story continues and maybe somehow gets transported to Magnolia themselves.**

 **Hope you guys like this!**


End file.
